Because She Always Came Home
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: "In that in all the years that I've known your Mom, she's always came home. Always." Rachel disappears and Joe talks to Cammie. R/J insinuated.
1. Chapter 1

**Because She Always Comes Home.**

"In that in all the years that I've known your Mom, she's always came home. Always."

Rachel disappears and Joe talks to Cammie. R/J insinuated.

**A/N Another story, yet again, I'm on a roll, it had been SAT revision (and the boredom that it concurs) that inspired this. I hope you all like it. Oh and another thing, to put this in context, basically Rachel's disappeared (during school time, of a year I'm not sure about, probably after Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover and before winter break) after some CIA op thing that she was involved in. Buckingham told Cammie what had happened. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not in the slightest and nor would I want it to be. The books on my desk say Ally Carter and I'm thankful for that (I'd just screw it all up!)**

I sat on the window seat of my Mom's office, hugging my legs that I'd drawn up to my chest. The door to her office opened slightly and I let my heart jump, it could be my Mom, but then the door opened further and I could see a man enter the room. It was Mr Solomon. It wasn't my Mom.

"Mr Mom's not here." I whispered, not really looking up.

It was a stupid thing to say, of course he knew she wasn't there, she would've told _him _that she was leaving. But she didn't tell _me_. Anyway I had been expecting him to mutter something and leave, leaving me to contemplate how much I wanted, no needed my Mom right now. What I totally didn't expect was for Joe Solomon to say.

"I know, but she wasn't the one I came looking for."

Under any other circumstances, having your majorly hot CoveOps teacher say he was looking for you would've been great, like perfect supermegafoxyawesomehot great; but right now I just wanted him to leave.

I Looked up at him in surprise at his words. "Me?" I asked quietly.

He smiled at me sadly and said. "Yeah Cammie. You." His voice was soft and kind, a voice I had never heard before, and I'd heard a lot of his voices before, I'd heard his: scary CoveOps voice, his I'm disappointed in you voice, his flirtatious (ew) tone with my Aunt (extra-ew), I'd heard his friendly/I'm-always-here-for-you-voice with my Mom and I'd heard his authoritive taking charge tone (when Aunt Abby was shot). But the only voice that this ever came close to was his tone he'd had when he'd told me way back at the end of my first Sophomore year "I've already lost one member of the Morgan family that I care about."

Mr Solomon stepped closer to me, having already closed the door behind him. I didn't flinch when he sat down next to me on the window seat either. We sat there in silence, me refusing to look at, merely staring at the tops of my knees, willing tears not to fall.

After what seemed an age I managed to croak out. "I want my Mom."

"I know Cammie. I know."

I turned to look at Mr Solomon and instead of seeing my CoveOps teacher I saw not only my fathers best friend but my mothers too. He cared about my Mom, almost as much as I did. I knew he'd search the ends of the earth for my Mom and right now I would bet anything that he already had a command team in place searching in every single country across the world.

"Do you love my Mom?" I blurted it out without thinking.

Thinking back on it now I think that that could possibly be the most embarrassing thing I have ever, ever asked. I don't know where it came from, it had been my Aunt for goodness sakes that had kissed Mr Solomon, not my Mom; but I guess I'd seen too many conversations between the two. Too many looks and smiles not to have known that they were anything less than best friends.

But still, that has still got to be the most embarrassing thing ever, there must be a rule about somewhere, anywhere that states: You must not ask your hot teacher if he loves your Mom. Even if you meant it as 'friends' or 'family' way. Love still has romantic attachments and sometimes you just don't want to know the answer, it may actually scar you...for life!

"Yes." He replied.

He didn't elaborate in which sense of the word, and I'm glad I never probed, what happens between my Mom and Mr Solomon is something that stays between them, I just (ew) don't want to know.

"Good." I said.

I don't know why, but it came out in a "If you hurt her you're dead" sisterly way, something that Aunt Abby doesn't insinuate she actually gets the knife out and pins them to the ground (or so Mom said).

I saw a flicker of a smile take over Mr Solomon's face. "I have something to show you." He said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Ok?"

He turned over a white piece of photographic paper that I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying (stupid yes but given the circumstances, give me a break!). He gestured for me to take it, which I did, dropping my legs from my chest and onto the floor at the same time.

It was a picture of my Mom, she must've been 15 or 16 at the time, but she looked a lot older. She was wearing her Gallagher uniform (which hasn't really changed in 20 years) and she still looked like the one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met. But oh my god, I blinked three times each time checking to see if I'd accidentally imagined something but finally realising I hadn't. I'd been so transfixed on seeing my Mom as a Gallagher Girl I hadn't processed who she was standing next to, more like kissing (on the cheek might I add!) and that man was currently sitting next to me! Oh God. There in the picture was a boy about the same age as my Mom, with blonde hair and dazzling eyes and was looking as hot as he does now (maybe even a bit more). He was wearing a Blackthorne t-shirt, similar to the one I'd seen him wear in the picture of him and my Dad. They were quite a pair, like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt at the Oscars, but reeked a thousand times more of hotness. But why was he showing me this?

I looked at him to see him smiling as if reliving the memory of the two happy teenagers (a memory I do not want to know thank you very much, this picture is enough detail as I ever want to be privy too!).

"Why?" I asked him, glancing back to the picture in my hand.

"That picture was taken one summer, something had happened to your Grandparents." (they'd died, I knew that) "And your Mom had gone missing, she was due back at Gallagher but nobody could find her, not even Abby." He added (which meant that she'd totally gone into deep-cover style escape because my Aunt can find ANYBODY. "I was really worried, we all were but then as I went home to back to go back to Blackthorne I found your Mom sitting on my bed ready to go back to school, we spent the rest of the day with your Aunt wondering Atlantic City."

I looked at him, as if taking him in for the first time. He'd divulged more about his personal life (and past) that he'd ever done in the years since he walked through those doors.

"So what I'm trying to say Cammie." He continued, after my lack of response. "In that in all the years that I've known your Mom, she's always came home. Always."

Mr Solomon stared at me, his words rang true, my Mom had always came home, after every mission, after every day, after every trip to Langely where I wasn;t allowed to tag along she'd come home. Always. I suddenly felt a tear drop, and I suddenly realised I was crying, in front of my hot teacher to top everything off, but right then as I clutched the picture of my Mom kissing Mr Solomon (on the cheek!) he looked less like my teacher and more like my father's best friend, who'd made a promise long ago to protect me and my Mom.

"It's going to be alright Cammie." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

And right then I believed him. He was the best spy I knew (only beaten slightly by my Mom and probably on pare with Aunt Abby, but don't tell her I said that!) and if he said it was going to be alright I was going to believe him. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So inbetween French and Ethics revision you got this, I hope it's good enough for you all, as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everybody that's reviewed this story and to all my other GG stories because you guys are what makes writing so rewarding! Thank you so much! I'm thinking this is complete now, but I'm not 100% on that now so don't hold me too it, theres a few ways this could go but before I decide I'm going to get a bit further with The Apple Woman. I can't promise after today that you'll get daily updates but I've been a ghost so long that I don't ever want to return to being one again. It just doesn't feel good. But anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What would you say if I actually said yes?...but No it's not mine, Ally Carter's characters I just make up circumstances for them. So no it's definitely not mine. **

"Cammie." I briefly heard my name in that period between awakness and sleep. "Cammie wake up."

I groaned not wanting to wake up but knowing that I would have to.

"Ms. Morgan."

There the voice was again, and it definitely wasn't my Mom. I slowly opened my eyes ever so slightly to see none other than Mr Solomon (who, if I haven't mentioned before is my incredibly hot CoveOps teacher). I suddenly registered like 150 things at once as I opened my eyes fully, mainly the fact I was lying on my Mom's office couch with a blanket pulled over me oh and that ever so awkward fact that Mr Solomon had been the one waking me up. It's déjà vu again, as I think back to the night Aunt Abby was shot, Mr Solomon had carried me home (says Bex) and Bex, Liz and I had all slept in my Mom's Office, Mr Solomon had been there too (I vaguely remember).

Pros and Cons of your hot CoveOps teacher being there when you wake up AGAIN a list by Cammie Morgan

Pro: This time you don't have a bandage round your had

Con: Due the fact you don't have a bandage round your head he can totally see your bed-hair

Pro: It's something every girl at Gallagher has secretly been wishing, and it happened to me! TWICE

Con: It's just awkward, even if he is my fathers best friend and may or may not be my mother beau

Pro: If it's morning, you can finally tell Tina Walters if he looks hotter at night or in the morning

Con: This time he's the one waking you up, like actually touching my shoulder kind of thing

"Hmm." I said with a slight smile.

"There's somebody that wants to talk to you Cammie."

"What?" I replied sleepily, scanning the room in a haze.

"Not here Ms. Morgan." Mr Solomon said, he was sitting on the coffee table and was holding a cell phone in his hands.

Usually phones don't work at Gallagher, the signals jammed, but considering this is Joseph Solomon he probably had Fibs do some re-wiring. It was a sleek and white like an iPhone but I would bet anything that this was CIA Issued and probably hasn;t (and never will) been released the general public. He passed me the phone and I held it in both hands, staring at the screen. My mouth opened slightly as I was staring via video chat at my Mom! She had a big gash on her cheek and she looked really tired but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever met and she smiled at my shocked face. I turned briefly to Mr Solomon who was smiling at me too.

"Mom!" I pretty much yelled.

I pushed myself up so I was sitting up on the couch and stared open mouthed at her.

"Hey kiddo."

"You're coming home right?" I asked immediately.

"Kiddo, I always come home. Always. Nothing will keep me from you."

"Mr Solomon said you would." I whispered.

"Well Joe is usually right." After a second she added. "but don't tell him I said that, it'll just inflate his ego."

Before I could respond Mr Solomon yelled from my Mom's desk now. "I can still hear you Rachel."

My Mom laughed and rolled her eyes. "What have I done?" Suddenly there was some background noise on Mom's end and she turned away for a second, when she came back she could evidently see that my face had dropped. "I have to go now Cammie."

I nodded knowingly. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Kiddo." She responded with a big grin. "I'll see you at Gallagher soon." She smiled and then cut the line.

I should've been happy that she was ok, but I wasn't really because she wasn't home yet. I sat there for a few minutes just cradling Mr Solomon's phone in my hands. I sensed Mr Solomon walk towards me and settle himself opposite on the coffee table. After a while I voiced the thoughts that were running through my head.

"When did they find her?"

I didn't look up but Mr Solomon still replied. "A little after 1 am." I looked at my watch, it was 6am now.

"Where?"

"Classified." Came my only response, I kind of knew that anyway but I'd asked regardless.

"Is she ok?" I asked, this time turning my head to stare at my teacher.

"You just saw her," He replied.

I shook my head, I knew my Mom better than he did, I knew she was the best liar ever especially when it came to me. "No." I shook my head.

Mr Solomon stared at me with sad eyes. "No, you're right. She isn't." But he added, when he saw me near to tears. "But when she comes home, she will be."

I sighed, because he was right. My Mom had known what she was getting into when she was recruited at 18, she knew what held in the balance 20 years later. She was going to be ok, because she was always ok.

I was sitting in Professor Buckingham's class after lunch when there was a knock on the door. "Yes." She asked.

Of all the people it could've been opening my classroom door, I was not expecting Abigail Cameron , my Aunt to saunter in (yes she saunters!).

"Hey squirt." She said with a nod in my direction.

My whole class turned to Aunt Abby, they hadn't seen her alive and well since they'd heard the news about her getting shot. She still looked haunted, and fragile but her smile made everything better. "Can I borrow Cammie for a bit?" She asked, with actual puppy dog eyes at Professor Buckingham.

Professor Buckingham smiled at me and nodded. "Very well Ms Morgan, you may leave."

I quickly gathered my stuff (like uber-fast) and squeezed out from inbetween Bex and Liz and followed Aunt Abby out of the classroom. When the classroom door shut and we'd walked down the corridor I looked at my Aunt with expectant eyes. As if reading the hope in my eyes, she said. "Yeah kiddo, your Mom came home."

I grinned and practically dragged Abby down the Hall of History to my Mom's Office. The door was opened so we just walked in.

"Cammie!" My Mom shouted as soon as she saw me.

I was shocked at the sight of her, she looked worse than Aunt Abby had been after she'd been shot, and more than 100 times worse than I'd seen her on video chat this morning. I tried to hide my shock and instead hugged my Mom tightly (without putting pressure on her evidently broken ribs). I suddenly felt a tear touch my cheek which was not mine. Oh Gosh, my Mom was actually crying.

"I love you Cammie." She whispered in my ear.

"Mom I love you too."

We just stood there, the two of us hugging in her Office, eventually she pulled away and smiled at me through her tears. I was relived more than anything that she was alive and home. She was actually home. We continued smiling, and as I turned to look around her Office I could see Abby and Mr Solomon were smiling to. My Mom had come home, just as Mr Solomon had said.

"I'll leave you girls too it then." Mr Solomon broke the silence with a smirk. "I've got a class to save."

He was half way to the door when my Mom dropped her arm from around me and made a few tentative steps towards him. "Thank you Joe." She told him sadly. "Thank you for saving me."

Mr Solomon just smiled at her and (oh gosh kill me now) grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Any time."

When the door swung shut my Aunts raised her eyebrow at my Mom. "Ooooh, so you and Joe?" Abby ask mischievously.

"Are just friends Abby..." My Mom tailed off, but she was still looking at the place where Mr Solomon had just been and her voice was kind of sad and full of regret.

"Mmmhmmm..." Aunt Abby responded not believing a word my Mom had just said. "So you don't mind if I go shove my tongue down his throat right now."

My Mom scolded "Abby" right at the same time as I squealed. "Ewwww."

The three of us looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing (which my Mom promptly stopped doing because it hurt her ribs too much).

As if realising what she'd said was totally inappropriate for my ears Abby added. "Sorry Squirt. Forgot he was your teacher."

"Aunt Abby, I don't want to hear you say that even if he wasn't my teacher." I countered.

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's your Mom he's got eyes for."

"Ewwwwww." I voiced my response louder this time and Abby laughed.

I turned to my Mom who was smiling but also raising an eyebrow at Abby, as if to say _"are you serious?_

"What? It's true!" Abby said.

And the awkward thing was, I kind of had to agree.

"Anyway-" My Mom cut across, steering the conversation away from her love life. She was about to say something serious, it would seem but her eyes caught something on her desk. Slowly moving to her desk she cocked her head upside down and then finally realising what it was picked the white piece of paper off of the mahogany surface.

"What is this Abigail?" She said with a slight laugh.

Aunt Abby looked at her questioningly. "What?" she said in a confused voice.

My Mom turned the picture away from me, towards Aunt Abby, but I already knew what it was. It was the picture of my Mom kissing Mr Solomon (on the cheek!) from her Gallagher days. And then as my Aunt saw it she laughed.

"Oh my God Rachel. Trust me that wasn't me!" Abby struggled to get out during her fit of laughter.

"Then who do you supposed did it then, huh?" My Mom asked, looking again at the picture.

"It was Mr Solomon." My voice was quiet, nothing more than a whisper, but my Mom and Aunt are both spies, they heard. They always heard.

"What?" They both spluttered at the same time.

I nodded from the couch and Aunt Abby rushed forwards to sit next to me expectantly. "Mr Solomon showed me it last night, he told me about how you disappeared but you came back home, and you guys all missed school to go round Atlantic City." I added with a smile, with the same raised eyebrow my Mom always gives.

"He didn't?" Mom said, her mouth agape. "I can't believe he told you!"

I glanced at Aunt Abby who was still in hysterics. "Somebody's in trouble!" she sang in my ear, and I knew she didn't mean me. I began to laugh too and we both stared at my Mom who was still standing, in shock.

"I'm going to kill that man." She muttered before sinking into the couch next to me. Aunt Abby was on my other side.

"Trouble in paradise." Abby murmured after a few seconds of silence.

As quick as lightening my Mom, threw her arm over me and hit Abby's leg. "Ow." Abby feigned hurt. "Don't take your boyfriend issues out on me."

"Abby shut up!" Mom said playfully.

Abby hit her in retaliation, lighter as to not add to her injuries.

"Guys, I am in the middle!" I yelped when I felt both my Mom and Abby accidentally hit me in the middle of their squabble.

"Sorry kiddo." Was said at the same time as "Sorry squirt." And I smiled.

My Mom then put one arm around me and my Aunt put her other around me, I cuddled into my Mom and the three of us sat there for a long time and it has got to be one of my happiest memories since my Dad died. Aunt Abby wasn't a ghost, not anymore and my Mom was happy and so I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This was not planned, I wasn't planning on ever updating this (well in the bottom of my heart I knew I always would) but updating it so quickly was not scheduled. I was sitting in class the only say of the week where I didn;t have an exam and I just wrote this. I sat there in the evening and tweaked it a little, finishing it off. I hope you don't mind I'm updating this instead of my other stories! I love all my reviewers, you guys have been brilliant in supporting me! Thank you**

"Hey kiddo."

I stood in the doorway of my Moms office after breakfast, Madame Dabney had told me just as I was biting into a piece of French toast, that my Mom needed me now. It was a bit weird but not unusual, Mom had called me more and more this semester.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and moved towards her couch, Aunt Abby was currently lounging in an armchair and Mr Solomon was leaning on Moms desk. Mom Sat beside me and I had this awful feeling the bit of my stomach that this was not going to be good. I stared expectantly at the three of them wondering what was so urgent that I was forced to skip breakfast.

Mom took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. "Cammie, something's come up in DC, I'm needed there-"

"But I thought you'd already been debriefed?" I interrupted.

"I have kiddo, but I'm needed there for a while." She responded rather ambiguously.

"How long?"

"I don't know." She said weakly.

"But I-"

"Cammie, none of us want this, but I have to go." Mom told me squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"Okay." I muttered unconvincingly.

My Mom knew it wasn't ok, she was after all my Mom, it was in her job-description to spot the hitch in my breath and my distant gaze.

"So when I'm gone, Abby and Joe are going to look after you."

"Okay?" I said, not knowing really where this was going.

It was finals week on Monday, winter break was then two weeks away, in that time I had my whole sisterhood to look after me and a full staff of faculty other than Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby to care more I didn't understand why they in particularly needed to be there for me.

"What I'm saying sweetie, is that for your own safety I want you to stay with Aunt Abby and Mr Solomon whatever."

"Like before:?" I whispered.

I was thinking back to the whole Abby protecting Macey for the whole of this semester thing.

Mr Solomon nodded slowly.

"Why?" I asked. "Am I not safe here?"

My Mom sighed. "Yes." Was her only response

I went to protest but my Mom continued. "You are safe, but this is serious Cammie, I need to know. I-. We love you." She said gesturing to Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby. "and we need you to be safe."

I frowned at her. "You havn't told me anything! You never tell me anything. How am I supposed to protected when I don't even know why!"

"Because Mr Morgan. There are things in this world you don't want to know. Don;t shout at your mother because she won't tell you. She loves you and wants to protect you, you're not always going to be 16 and she wants to make sure you stay 16 for as long as possible. Trust us." Mr Solomon preached from the desk.

I glared at him. "I want to know." I said through gritted teeth, I was so close to tears. "I need to know."

"Squirt Mr Solomom's right, you don't want-" Abby said kindly.

"I DO!" I shouted, acting like a toddler. I felt tears fall from lashes as I said it.

My Mom's hand went to sooth my back but it made me even more angry so I stood up and made my way to the door. Unfortunately in my haste I hadn't seen the leg of the coffee table and I tripped. What was even worse was the person that caught me. Mr Solomons arms found their way around me and he steadied me gently. He didn't let go, even when it was evident that I was ok, having head butted his chest. He looked down at me, gripping my shoulders tightly, and then I cried. Again in front of hum. I let the tears fall for the unknown, the fact I was no longer safe in my own home and because of the fact that my mom was going to leave me again.

Mr Solomon hugged me as I sobbed and blubbered all over his clean shirt. Eventually when I'd stopped crying and my sobs had turned to sniffs he gently pulled away. "Feel better Ms Morgan?"

I stared into his eyes, which were full of concern and care. I nodded slowly and he turned me around. My Mom was suddenly there, hugging me tightly.

"I love you kiddo." She whispered.

"I love you too Mom." I replied. "I'm sorry."

She pulled me onto the couch and Mr Solomon sat on one side of me and my mom on the other.

"That's ok." She told me truthfully.

"When are you going?"

Mom answered, voicing my fears. "Tonight. I've tried to gold it off for as long as possible, but well- tonight."

I sighed. "Ok."

"I want you to know that I'm doing this to protect you Cammie. If I didn't have to I wouldn't be doing this." Mom fiddled with my hair and I leaned closer to her.

"Okay." I nodded, comprehending it. "Does this mean I'm not going to Bex's?"

"No."

"Yes.

I looked up to see Aunt Abby and Mr Solomon glaring at one another. Aunt Abby had promptly said No, whereas Mr Solomon had had said yes.

"Probably." Mom intervened. "We have discussed it, but we're not sure about security." She glared at Abby.

"Rachel, she'll be safer there than anywhere with Abe-" Mr Solomon protested.

"Joe shut up!" My Mom yelled before he could continue.

"Oooo...somebody's in trouble!" Abby said in a sing-song voice and I couldn't help but snigger.

"Not helping Abigail." Mom told her unimpressed.

"Lovers dispute." Aunt Abby whispered under her breath.

"Abby!" Mom and Mr Solomon both yelled at her comment and I bit my lip to suppress the giggles I could feel climbing my throat.

"So what I was saying." I turned to my Mom and oh my gosh she was blushing, she was actually blushing! "Is that we're not sure if you should go to England, if I'm back before winter break then yes, if not I'm not sure it's down to Mr Solomon and Abby to decide." She glared at them both in turn.

I nodded. "So what happens if I don't?"

"Then you get to spend Christmas with your favourite Aunt." Abby smirked. "Oh and your favourite teacher." She added.

I nodded refusing to turn to my right knowing I'd see Mr Solomon staring at me. It didn't matter that he was my fathers best friend or my mothers beau or that his actions recently had been more of a fathers than a teachers, he was still my teacher. My extremely _hot _CoveOps teacher and spending Christmas with him, although would make Tina scream, seemed just a tincy bit awkward.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, I'd told Bex, Liz and Macey what was going on with my Mom and Macey looked crestfallen that Abby would be stalking me like she had done her for the last few months. Bex was upset that I might not be able to spend vacation with her (as was I) and Liz hacked into the CIA to see what the hell was going on (evidently she found nothing). It was a bittersweet few hours that led to them pushing me out of the door at seven pm, it was time to say goodbye to my Mom. Slowly I descended the stairs to find my Mom already at the bottom getting ready to come find me. I bit my lip, this scheduled goodbye was harder than I'd thought, I had been so angry with my Mom for not saying goodbye last time and yet I somehow wished she'd just left without telling me this time. It would have been easier.

Mom hugged me tightly, tighter than she ever had done before as if she never wanted to let go,  
"I love yous" were shared between us and a few tears may have been shed (on Mom's part!).

"Look after her Joe." Mom whispered after finally letting me go.

Mr Solomon was standing a few metres away with Aunt Abby, neither of them were showing their emotions but it was evident that they both didn't want this to happen. Mom walked the remaining metre to him and he hugged her openly, he whispered something that I couldn't hear and was sure that neither could 'I have bats hearing' Aunt Abby.

"Close your eyes squirt." Abby whispered, and I suddenly felt her hands cover my eyes.

Yet, (knowing Aunt Abby this was on purpose) there was a big enough gap between her fingers for me to see enough of what was going on UNFORTUNATLY! My Mom was kissing Mr Solomon! It was brief and sweet, but I'm sorry I just eww, do not want to see that image again. Eww.

I expected Aunt Abby to make a comment, a remark about doing it in private and scaring her for life something's to dramatize the situation and yet nothing came. She just dropped her hands and hugged me tightly as if I was the one leaving, I guess it wasn't the time right now. Her sister was leaving on orders from the CIA to sort security for me (and obviously for more but I wasn't privy to that information).

Mom bid Aunt Abby farewell too, hugging her sister tightly and smiling at her.

"Be careful." Was all my Aunt told her.

Mom nodded and gave me an extra hug, and with a sad smile walked away. As she did so I felt Mr Solomon's hand on my shoulder and he whispered something in my ear. "She'll come home Cammie. She always does."

**A/N I hope it's okay for all of you. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
